


留白

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: 以前参樱合志的文，解禁了那么就发一下，是18年我高二的时候写的，和本子里会有微妙的不同，因为本子里那篇有些地方被改过…没问题的话就请阅读吧
Relationships: Matou Sakura/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 8





	留白

**Author's Note:**

> 以前参樱合志的文，解禁了那么就发一下，是18年我高二的时候写的，和本子里会有微妙的不同，因为本子里那篇有些地方被改过…没问题的话就请阅读吧

《留白》

黎明过后的阳光如同浓稠的牛奶，将整个弓道场笼罩在一片甜腻的淡金色之中。弓道服软软地包覆着间桐樱的身体，贴触肌肤的布料薄如蝉翼。樱很喜欢这种感觉。只有在弓道场，她才能体会到这般的酣畅和舒适。  
拉开弓，将体重平均在两脚之上，重心略微前倾。此时此刻，樱的世界里仿佛只剩下前方的靶子，而正中心的深红圆形尤为鲜明。她想，那与中国古诗里常出现的“雪中梅”意象应该是一样的。  
足踏。造胴。弓构。打起。引分。会。离弓。  
以及——残心。  
射箭的八个步骤。  
箭离弦之后，樱保持着姿势，静默地在内心数了三秒。  
无论有没有这三秒，结果都是注定的，然而这三秒在弓道中不可缺失。  
残心，标志着射箭者的精神随着箭矢一起发出，并超越后者向着更远的无限飞去。  
虽然樱还远远不能达到高手们在箭离弦之时便能知道它要去往何方的境界，但至少保持姿势的这三秒之内，她能与射箭的高手们一样，确认自己的精神和意志。  
这也是她对她自己——间桐樱——的确认。  
樱盯着靶子上深红圆形中央插着的箭，慢慢地露出了微笑。在内心深处她感到有些惭愧——明知这种时候应该如佛教所教导的“菩提本无树”那般做到心如止水，她却还是会抑制不住地暗自窃喜、洋洋自得。

“很厉害哦，樱。”  
她的身后突兀地传来远坂凛的声音。  
“……早上好，远坂学姐。谢谢您的称赞。”  
尽管一开始因为没察觉到身后有人而受到了惊吓，樱还是及时地调整好仪态，转过身，对着眼前优雅的红衣学姐缓缓地弯下了腰。  
她的心脏在胸膛之下剧烈地跳动着。远坂凛身上的沐浴露芬芳飘了过来，霸道地攫紧她的喉咙，仿佛一朵猩红百合在她鼻腔间汲取她的情感肆意生长，堵塞住她的一呼一吸。  
“早上好。”身为年长者，凛的态度要若无其事得多，“话说——樱能不能像电影里那样快速连续射箭呢？”  
“……远坂学姐开始对弓道感兴趣了吗？”  
“欸？嗯，就是那样。”  
凛回话的声音不知为何有些狼狈。樱疑惑着，暂时把弓放在了地上。  
“……樱不愿意给我看吗？”  
“怎么会，远坂学姐想看的话，我是绝对不会拒绝的。”樱急促地解释，“我只是想换一下箭支。”  
樱小步小步快速跑到储物柜前，取一捆锥形的破甲头，把背后两翼有刃的切割头替换下来，又小步小步跑回原地，拾起地上的弓，摆好姿势，抽取身后的箭支，拉开距离最短的小架将箭射出去后，快速地又重复了三遍抽箭射箭的动作。  
“……哎呀。”  
惨不忍睹呢——凛的语气像在这么说着。  
樱的心底划过一丝冷意，慢慢攥紧了拳头。  
她刚才射出去的四支箭，一支掉到了地上，一支射到了相邻的靶位，两支勉强在正前方的靶子上，但都没有命中红心。  
“那，那个，远坂学姐……”她转过身，焦急地正要为自己辩解，凛却抢先一步打断了她的话语。  
“我猜，樱你是想说，没有‘残心’的话，就没办法做好吧？”  
樱愣在原地，嘴唇翕动了好几下，最终还是选择沉默——凛已经把她的心思说出来了。  
“残心确实是弓道不可或缺的部分。不过，战争中没有‘道’可言。”凛说，“战争远比普通人想象中残酷。战斗的时候，人没有确认自身存在这样的余裕。”  
——无法反驳。樱想。  
毕竟，樱还没有体验过真正的战争。  
下一秒，凛急促地向前一步，还未等樱看清她的表情，她已经紧紧地、紧紧地抱住了樱。  
“远坂学姐？！”樱不禁失声尖叫。  
凛发根的清香虽然淡薄，却好像能够溢满樱的肺叶。她的身体轻微地痉挛着，仿佛雨天时巷子里无助的流浪动物——樱还是第一次见到如此脆弱的凛。  
“所以……”凛缓缓地开口，微弱的吐息扑到樱的耳根上，“战斗交给我就好。厮杀，阴谋，流血，恐惧——这些全部都由我来承担。樱只需要确认自己就可以了。”  
她放开樱，快速地转过身去，逃也似的捡起地上的书包离开了弓道场。

——那是梦吧。后来，樱这么想。  
因为，清晨的弓道场怎么可能只有自己和姐姐呢？  
因为——那个骄傲跋扈的姐姐，怎么可能会对自己说出那样的话语呢？  
她垂下眼眸，让蘸了松烟墨的毛笔在宣纸上划开凛冽的痕迹。她的书法老师告诉她，以她的风格更适合禅宗书法，但这一次她希望挑战一些与以往风格不同的东西。  
樱沉浸在书法的世界中。在一笔一画之中，她忘却了所有的苦难，所有的疼痛。在她挥动手中的毛笔时，她只是她自己。除此之外，她的内心别无他物。  
但当整幅作品完成，樱的手剧烈地颤抖起来。毛笔从她手里滑落，跌落在刚完成的书法作品上，墨汁胡乱地四下洇开，将面前的毛笔字糊成黑魆魆的窠臼。  
果然还是不行吗。她抱住脑袋，怅然想道。  
为了确认自己的精神和意志，她一直很努力。她在弓道中，在书法中，甚至尝试过在禅宗中寻求慰藉。只有在她全心全意地投入一样事情的时候，她才是间桐樱，她才是她自己。但当那些事情告一段落，恐惧与怨恨会立即席卷而来，如同被压抑已久的洪水愤怒地咆哮着冲破堤坝。那些情感似乎已经刻在樱的骨子里，时刻在她血管里循环，她穷尽所有都无法将其摆脱。  
“樱？！没事吧！”  
凛猛地拉开了房门。见樱痛苦抱头的模样，她冲了上来，毫不犹豫地抱住了樱。  
这是什么。樱恍恍惚惚地想。  
——真奇妙啊，这馥馜的发间清香，这微微颤抖的温暖肉体，居然会跟梦中的感触一模一样……  
“求你了，樱。”  
凛慢慢地，低声下气地将柔软的唇抵至樱的耳根。  
“我知道……我知道樱你无法遗忘那些残酷的过去。尽管你可以用全心投入一件事来忽略心底的情感，但在无事可做的空白间歇，你还是会因想起了过去的伤痛而恐慌、无法平静。”  
“……姐姐。”  
“所以说啊！”凛将脸埋在她的肩头，带着些微哭腔喊道，“由我填补那些空白不就好了！当没有事情能够转移樱的痛苦时，想想我就好了啊！想一想被我抱住的这份感触！”  
……哎呀。  
抚摸着那样的凛的背部，樱不禁想——也许，那个被自己认为是梦境的蜜糖色早晨，其实是真的存在过吧。  
也许——姐姐一直以来都缄默地守望着自己。只是，过去的她为了自我挣扎，从未正视过姐姐的痛苦。蓦然回首，才发现姐姐始终就站在自己的不远处。  
“我知道了。”她吃力地发出声音，“我会……我会记住被姐姐拥抱的感觉的。”

那一天，间桐樱的空白被填补了。


End file.
